


Beautiful Stranger

by princess_seb_hulk



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_seb_hulk/pseuds/princess_seb_hulk
Summary: What happens when Nico flirts with a beautiful stranger at a bar





	Beautiful Stranger

He’s the tall handsome blond that every woman and even some of the men are desperate to be with. He’s seated at the bar, idly playing with the label on his beer enjoying watching everyone try to flirt with him. She can tell he’s exactly the sort of person that revels in the attention. The sort of guy that knows he looks good and usually gets his own way because of it. Even still that doesn’t stop her approaching him, trying to be the one that gets his full attention. Her choice in low cut dress with the short hem definitely helps, he doesn’t take his eyes off her as she slides into the seat next to him. She’s not one to usually do this sort of thing, shamelessly flirting with a stranger almost begging him to take her home. It works, before long he leans in close, “How about we get out of here beautiful?”

He wraps his arm around her back guiding her to the exit. The thrill of being with a man she doesn’t even know takes over and she feels the deep throb of arousal deepen within her. Once they step outside in the cool air, he pulls her into the alley behind the bar. Using his superior strength he pushes her to the wall before claiming her lips in a heated kiss. As his height towers over her she has to stand on her tiptoes to fully enjoy it. Grasping at his muscular arms to steady herself, he slides his tongue against hers, both of them fighting for dominance. He moves his hands under her dress, caressing her inner thighs causing her to let out a moan against her lips. Threading her hands in his hair, she deepens the kiss before breaking away breathless and panting. She asks, “Shall we get out of here?”

Shooting her a lopsided grin, he brushes a finger against her centre, “We could. Or we could just continue right here.” Her heart skips a beat, the idea of being with a man she barely knows in a such a public place thrills her. She returns his grin, “Why not?” Within a heartbeat he presses her back into the wall, resuming kissing her, much more passionate than before. Moving his body slightly they are now shielded from any passer by. He doesn't waste time, moving her lacy knickers to the side and pushing a finger into her. She gasps in pleasure as he moves it deeper inside her before quickly adding another. He’s smirking at her, “Better stay quiet Liebling unless you want an audience.” Continuing to move his fingers in and out, he sets a relentless pace wanting to feel her fall apart in his arms. Her entire body is shaking with desire, her needy moans get louder as she begs, "Please, more, don’t stop."

He whispers seductively in her ear, “I’m going to enjoy making you come.” She lets out another strangled moan as he removes his fingers and hitches her dress up. Undoing his jeans he slides his boxers down just enough to remove his huge cock. She watches as he pumps his hand around his length, she can’t keep her eyes off him, he’s much bigger than any other lover she's had. He flashes her another cheeky grin as he uses his other hand to part her legs. Biting her lip at the sight of him, her heart beating furiously at the thought of how good it will feel when he's finally inside her. He doesn't need any more encouragement, so lines himself up at her entrance and gently pushes forward slightly. Rolling his hips against hers, he inches deeper inside with every thrust. All she can feel is an intense mixture of pleasure and pain which just fuels her passion for him even more. As he starts to move faster, she has to rest her head in the crook of his neck, using his shirt to muffle the wanton moans falling from her mouth.

He moves his hands around to her ass encouraging her wrap her legs around his waist. The change in angle means he’s hitting her sweet spot with every thrust. Pressed against his chest she can feel how heavy his breathing is, every moan he makes vibrates through his body to where they are joined. Every time they move together she feels how big and solid he is inside her. All she knows is how much she wants him, how she couldn't wait to have him and how she's the lucky one who gets to experience his love tonight. Throwing her head back she lets out another groan as he pounds into her relentlessly. Looking at him now it’s the first time tonight she’s seen him looking anything other than calm and controlled, his lips are kiss swollen, hair messed up because of her running her fingers through it and vibrant blue eyes darker with desire.

She feels like every part of her body is on fire, every touch feels electric. When he tightens his grip on her ass, lifting her legs even more to drive even deeper and faster inside her, she knows it won't be long before she comes. She arches her back finding even more of the glorious pressure she needs to find her release. The flushed look on face shows he's not that far behind her. His breathing is erratic and all it takes is him saying, "Liebling come for me" and she feels herself lose control, screaming his name as her orgasm ripples through her. The sight of her falling apart causes him to follow suit, she feels his cock pulse and fill her with his come.

Still shaking from her orgasm he helps her stand, keeping her close. He gently slides her dress back down, hastily shoves his cock back in his jeans and then pulls her into a tight hug. She takes a moment to enjoy being in his arms, breathing in his scent. Her mind races over tonight’s events and it isn’t long before she starts to giggle. Gently kissing her on the top of head he asks, “What’s so funny Schatzi?” She looks up at him, “I can’t believe you talked me into this Nico.” Its his turn to laugh flashing her that cheeky grin she loves, “Well I couldn’t resist fulfilling my beautiful girlfriends wants could I?” She feels a flush cross her cheeks, she certainly didn’t expect Nico to agree to playing the stranger in her public sex fantasy, but she’s glad he did. She kisses him wantonly, before replying, “That’s why you’re the best boyfriend in the world. How about we go home and start on one of yours?” When he picks her up and hoists her over his shoulder ignoring her shrieks of laughter before heading for the alley exit, she knows the answer to that is definitely yes.


End file.
